History/Release
The following are all known changelogs for the High Court during the Release Era. Note that changelogs were only officially supported upon Release 1.0 Pre-Release 1, and so all changelogs prior to this version of the High Court are not a complete list of changes. Release Era (14/03/2019 - 06/06/2019) Release 1.0 Release 1.0 Pre-release 1 (14/03/2019) • Created Regulations channel • Added Parliament of the High Court role to the Hierarchy channel • Added Invitation to a parliamentary hearing role to the Hierarchy channel • Added Serf role to the Hierarchy channel • Added new unique Not Unusual role • Switched the icon of the Etiquette channel to that of the Exaltation channel • Divided the Hierarchy's Miscellaneous Roles section by temporary and non-temporary roles • Fixed the explanation of Miscellaneous Roles in the Hierarchy • Removed butler_quits channel • Removed the functionality to mention any unique role Release 1.0 Pre-release 2 (16/03/2019) • Wrote a guide to parliament in the Regulations channel • The Regulations channel now has a channel description • Updated the Hierarchy channel with the Serf and Regent roles, as well as grammatical fixes • Removed Miscellaneous Roles from the Hierarchy channel • Serf role is now the third highest role on the ladder - will replace any member's hierarchical role below King/Queen • Created Changelog channel • Added γ-1.0 Pre-release 1 patch notes to the Changelog channel • Latest version number can be found in the Welcome channel's description Release 1.0 Pre-release 3 (21/03/2019) • Created Exchequer channel in the Court of Law - viewable only by parliamentary members for now • Created The Cabinet category • Added Member of Roleplay role - serves no purpose as of yet • Added Register channel in The Cabinet • Members can give themselves Member of Roleplay role by reacting in the Register channel • Freshened up individual channel icons by encasing them in brackets • Gave the Communications and Telephone channels new icons • Gave the Twitter and Minstrel channels their own description at last • Shortened the version number a little in the Welcome channel's description • Edited the Communications and Consultations channel descriptions Release 1.0 Pre-release 4 (26/03/2019) • Created Treaty channel - viewable only to new members, hidden after role is given • Moved reaction message from the Welcome channel to the Treaty channel • Added mention of unnecessary reacting to reaction message • Created I was a nose to the left :( role • Allowed all members to react in the Twitter channel • Gave the Exchequer channel a description Release 1.0 (11/04/2019) • The Parliament of the High Court, intended for release 1.0, is delayed indefinitely • Changed the High Court server icon to the Tudor Rose • Added custom emojis, referencing those of PistonHeads.com • Removed the Cabinet category and the Register channel - the “HC-RP” project is cancelled • Removed the Member of Roleplay role • Opened Minstrel channel to all members of royalty • Added three new tracks to the Minstrel channel • Removed the Exchequer channel • Added link to High Court website to the Welcome channel • Edited the Welcome channel to reflect my change of nickname Release 1.1 to 1.11 Release 1.1 (29/04/2019) • Added new track to the Minstrel channel • Added links to my social media presences in the Welcome channel Release 1.2 (04/05/2019) • Added The Study category - discuss, debate, and share content or experiences with or of the following twelve categories • Added Cuisine, Music, Television, Pastimes, Flora, Fauna, World, Politics, Religion, Life, Love, Miscellaneous channels to The Study • Moved the Minstrel channel to the Throne Room • Opened the Minstrel channel to members of Higher Nobility Release 1.3 (08/05/2019) • Added Minecraft role • Updated the Welcome channel introduction to refer to the website for roles and channel information • Finally updated the site to feature the Study category, Minecraft role, and Changelog channel Release 1.4 (09/05/2019) • Added Gab channel to the Cellar • Deleted the Census channel • Removed my social media links from the Welcome channel • Edited the Twitter channel description slightly • Updated the website Release 1.4.1 (11/05/2019) • Added QUEN OF HIGH CORT role Release 1.5 (12/05/2019) • Added miscellaneous roles guide back to the Hierarchy channel • Added badge emojis for hierarchical roles, miscellaneous roles, and server categories • Adorned the Hierarchy channel with badge emojis • Removed mention of the High Court website from the Welcome channel as it has now been deleted Release 1.6 (12/05/2019) • Added new hierarchical roles: Baronet/Baronetess, Squire, Vassal, plus their respective badge emojis • Restructured and updated the general hierarchy of the High Court: • Lower Nobility renamed to Peerage, Higher Nobility renamed to simply Nobility; Knight role renamed to Knight/Dame • An Earl/Countess is now considered a member of nobility; a Knight/Dame is now considered a member of gentry • Updated channel permissions in accordance with the changes in hierarchy; Minstrel channel now only available to members of royalty • Rewrote the Hierarchy channel - role permissions guide has been removed • Deleted Treaty channel - new members are now automatically given the role of Vassal upon joining • Deleted Exaltation channel • Slightly edited the position of the QUEN OF HIGH CORT role in the overall hierarchy • Jumped from γ-1.4 to γ-1.6 in the space of twelve hours for no rational or tenable reason Release 1.6.1 (12/05/2019) • Renamed QUEN OF HIGH CORT role to PRINCES OF HIGH CORT • Removed specific unique role badge emojis Release 1.6.2 (12/05/2019) • Removed PRINCES OF HIGH CORT role • Updated hierarchical role icons in accordance with the new hierarchy Release 1.7 (16/05/2019) • Added "divider" role - separates the hierarchical and miscellaneous roles of a member • Removed the Court of Law category and its channels; all parliamentary roles including Serf are now deleted • Removed all channels in the Study in preparation for cleaner implementation • Deleted all unique roles, and the“I was a nose to the left :(" role • Reuploaded track 08 in the Minstrel channel with a new name Release 1.8 (20/05/2019) • Created Conversations channel - an alternative to the Communications channel if the channel is too busy • Changed Communications channel icon • Added Feedback channel - leave ideas and suggestions here, and they may be implemented • Edited the Welcome channel introduction to account for new Feedback channel • Relocated Changelog channel to the Dungeon • Re-added Census channel as a list of current members instead of a history of members • Reuploaded all Minstrel tracks with descriptions, plus an extra two tracks • Removed Pistonheads emojis Release 1.9 (28/05/2019) • Entirely rewrote the Welcome channel introduction at long last • Removed tags using Blackletter font in the Census channel - mobile users may now view the channel without errors • Updated the Hierarchy and Consultations channel descriptions in accordance with previous updates. • Updated logo of Twitter webhook in concurrence with updated Twitter profile picture • Moved Regent role to Miscellaneous section in the Hierarchy channel • Changed the combat mechanics Release 1.10 (03/06/2019) • Added The Gallery category, new Gallery badge emoji • Added new Ticket role that provides access to the Gallery, new Ticket badge emoji • Added new Holiday 2016, Holiday 2018, Holiday 2019, and ROBLOX channels to the Gallery • Added new HTTYD role, new HTTYD badge emoji • Added new Habbo, Minecraft, and HTTYD channels to the Study • Added Selection channel, allowing for manually-assignable miscellaneous roles • Updated the Miscellaneous Roles section of the Hierarchy channel • Renamed “Invitation to a formal hearing” role to “Invitation” • Adjusted the overall hierarchy ladder for miscellaneous roles slightly Release 1.10.1 (04/06/2019) • The Throne Room's Consultations and Tête-à-tête channels are now available for members of peerage • Updated channel description of the Consultations channel • Changed channel icons for the Consultations and Tête-à-tête channels 'Release 1.11 '(05/06/2019) • Opened the Minstrel channel to pre-refurbishment administrative roles (Duke/Duchess, Marquess/Marchioness) • Removed track nine from the Minstrel channel - track ten has been reuploaded as track nine • Uploaded new track to the Minstrel channel • Updated channel description of the Consultations channel again • Edited manners of address for hierarchical roles slightly - now more fictionally-oriented • Renamed Citizen status to Citizenship • Added twelve new title roles to match the titles found in the Census channel • Added Hand of the Queen role, new Hand of the Queen badge emoji • Updated Miscellaneous roles section of the Hierarchy channel • Renamed King/Queen role to simply Queen Category:Server Category:History Category:Wiki